The Son of Styx - Chapter Eleven
''Dustin POV'' ''' The Empousa turned to us as Aaron fell to the floor, lifeless. I ripped off my dragon tooth necklace and gripped it into my hand and i soon held a large, greek spear with a dragon tooth tip. Sara pulled the brooch from her jacket and a bronze bow appeared in her hand along with a quiver full of arrows. The Empousa licked her lips, smiling with pleasure "Oh he was so tasty...the taste of courage and death" She then looked at us as if we just appeared, she then glanced at her bleeding foot "Now which one of you brats threw a bloody knife at me!" Sara notched an arrow in her bow "That would be me" She let loose the arrow and it just skimmed off the Empousa's cheek, a trail of blood, gold blood, trickled down her cheek. She smirked, like it didn't even hurt "You think you can kill me? You petty little half-bloods" She the lunged at Sara, Sara drew another knife and blocked as the Empousa's claws nearly tore her face off. I charged at the Empousa and swung my spear, knocking her away from Sara, i then thrust it and it caught the monster in the shoulder. The Empousa snarled as the dragon tooth tip dug into her flesh, she pulled the tip out and swung my spear, with me still attached to it, into a wall. I felt my breath leave me as i fell to the floor, i caught a glimpse of Sara and the Empousa fighting, Sara's dagger slicing at the creature and the Empousa's claws deflecting and counter-attacking. I felt a moment of hesitation, i wasn't ready for this...all those hours of training...it just melted away, i was not ready to fight such a powerful monster yet. That hesistation died when i saw Aaron, he was barely breathing and the bite marks on his neck were turning greek and letting out weird puss. If we didn't end this and get Aaron healed, it would all be over. I grabbed my spear which was just a thy centimetres away from me and stabbed it into the ground, the dragon tooth seemed to snap off and soon a fully grown skeleton warrior stood before me, a roman gladius in its hand. It approached the Empousa who had just knocked Sara to the floor and slashed her right hand off with the gladius, The Empousa's scream was like nails on a chalk board, painful and annoying. The warrior then grabbed the empousa by the neck and with a tightening of its grip the empousa went silent and evaporated in a cloud of gold dust. The warrior then disappeared and a new dragon tooth grew back onto my spear. I helped Sara up, her clothes were all ripped up and she had a bad scratch on her cheek but otherwise she looked ok. My spear turned back into a necklace and i put it back on, we then ran over to Aaron. He looked awful, his skin was green and his mouth was foaming, the puss from the wound came out in bucket loads and his eyes were darting around under his eye lids and i knew he was in intense pain. "Poison" Sara pulled out a metal canister from her bag, a bottle full of nectar, and poured it into his mouth then onto the wound. For half a second i was scared it had not worked but color came back to Aaron's face and the puss stemmed but the wound still looked bad and we dared not give him any more food of the Gods. He opened his eyes and glanced at both of us "Ow" Sara then slapped him "Ow!" "Next time don't walk off with glamour girls!" "I didn't, she dragged me!" Sara then hugged him "Your such an idiot" "Yeah but i'm your idiot" Aaron POV''' I couldn't walk real good so Sara and Dustin helped me onto the train and soon we were zooming off towards Quebec. Sara bandaged up the wound on my neck in our compartment "It may leave a scar" She warned "Don't worry, believe me i have alot of scars" She stared at me confused "Where?" I motioned her hand to my chest and she ran her hands around the scars "I didn't see them last night" "My healing abilitys are more powerful at night...but in the morning they appear" She ran her hand on the biggest one "How did this one happen?" "Cerberus plays rough" She stared at me in bewilderment "You've fought a lot of monsters right?" "Yeah" "Then how could you not sense that that girl was an empousa?" "I...i dunno...my powers were multiplyed in the Underworld...Leaving it not only took away my immortality but my senses too" She glanced outside "So....what happens if we complete the quest?" "I guess i gain back my senses and my immortality, plus i'm free from Hades" She then glanced at me "Will you come back to Camp Half-Blood then?" I thought for a moment, i had not given it any thought but i guess... "I don't know...." We looked at each other for a moment but then Dustin came back in with a bag full of food "Dinners up!" "Great" we muttered in unison. Category:Luke 12346 Category:The Son of Styx Category:Chapter Page